Staff of Elements
The Staff of Elements was a weapon used by Chen that can absorb Elemental Powers. History Only One Can Remain When the Cultists were doing their ritual, Karlof is seen being held by Eyezor and Zugu so he won't escape the Elemental Absorption which is being powered by Chen's Staff. At the end of the absorption, Karlof's Elemental Power is drained and is kept in the Elemental Staff. Spy for a Spy Chen used the powers of ice inside to try freezing Nya before she escapes, but failed. Spellbound Chen smokely appeared next to Skylor in front of Kai and he captured him using Bolobo's nature element. The Forgotten Element When Chen has all the elemental warriors except Lloyd who were captured, he used his staff to absorb all the elemental powers, including Skylor's, in order to become more powerful than Lloyd so he can proceed his next plan to capture him. When Kai leaded Lloyd in the dark path, Chen showed himself before him. Lloyd tried to use all his powers and skills to defeat Chen, but Chen was too powerful since he used all the elemental powers he absorbed. Lloyd lost his fight, then Chen have absorbed his powers and possessed all the elemental powers. Then, Skylor betray her father and she kicked him and the staff, which Kai retrieved. He used Lightning to destroy Lloyd's chains and when Clouse was making the Great Devourer's venom dropping the liquids on Lloyd, Kai used Energy to make a shield for Lloyd and he used ice to freeze Clouse. When Lloyd told him to destroy the staff, Kai started to enjoy using this staff then he used some of elemental powers on attacking the Anacondrai Cultists and it started to corrupt him. His evil ways revealed that he was jealous that Lloyd became the Green Ninja that it should have been him since he possessed all the power, unlike Lloyd. When Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, and Sensei Garmadon break in with the Elemental Warriors, the staff was thrown away as it stopped corrupting Kai. Chen and Kai were both running for the staff when Kai took and destroyed it and restores the elemental powers back to the original masters. Appearance The Staff is mostly dark blue, with a golden disc on the head bearing an Anacondrai symbol. Above that is a snake skull with a crystal orb in its jaws, flanked by a pair of spikes/fangs. The base of the staff is slightly curved, making it resemble the tail of a Hypnobrai General. Powers The staff has the power of Absorption because it has been used to take the user's elemental power from them, sometimes via weakening the Elemental Master using one of the elements previously absorbed. It's then kept in the staff's crystal orb. After the staff has absorbed a certain element, that same element can be used at will by anyone who holds it. If the staff contains too many elements/too much power, it can corrupt an inexperienced user. Notes *Zane was the first victim of the staff's power, Chen having taken his element for the spell and so Zane wouldn't use his Ice powers and escape. *Kai wielded it once, and it corrupted him, but he was evil for only few seconds before it was knocked out of his hands. *The crystal orb in the staff is made of the same type of crystals that can be found in one of the caves located in Chen's Island. *It is not at all impossible that it was made of Chronosteel. *The crystal in the show is mostly blue while in the set the crystal is red. *The Staff of Elements is the Foundation Element for the world of Ninjago during the events of LEGO Dimensions. Gallery SoE.png StaffHead.png StaffUse41.png|Using The Staff StaffLloyd.png StaffUsed.png|Containing all the Elements StaffDestroyed.png|The Staff is destroyed SoR Lone Staff.PNG|As seen in Shadow of Ronin ElementalStaffDimensions.png|As seen combined with the Elemental Keystone in LEGO Dimensions Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Weapons Category:Destroyed Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Weapons Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Staffs Category:Condrai Cultists Category:The Tournament of Elements